Beso en el Invernadero
by Eri0
Summary: Neville no entiende el amor, ni los dolores de la guerra. Neville tampoco entiende a quienes usan la crueldad como un medio. Para suerte de Neville hay una chica especial que lo observa, una chica amarilla que decidió ser valiente hoy. OS


N/A: Primero que nada me presento, soy flopy, escritora joven y además amante de Harry Potter.

Este es mi primer fic en esta plataforma. Ya he escrito algunas cosas en Whatpad y Liverjournal, pero me quise expandir y ahora estoy aquí.

Sin mas dilatación, aceptó, cualquier critica que sea constructiva, gracias por leer la historia. Bye!

 **Beso en el Invernadero**

 _Te he estado_ _observando_

Nunca nadie me ha visto, siempre estoy en la sombra, soy ese que esta al lado del héroe, ese que nadie se imagina que podría llegar a hacer grandes hazañas y sin embargo Hannah siempre me hizo sentir especial. Siempre ella...

–Eres mas valiente de lo que crees Neville, no se porque no los enfrentas, ¡demonios!– dijo una vez mientras conversábamos en nuestro lugar favorito. El invernadero de Hogwards.

–Hannah, es mas complicado que eso– le respondí – simplemente ellos tienen razón.

Y las voces volvían: "Eres un Griffindor ¿NO SE SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS SER VALIENTE?" "¡NO SE COMO PODRÍA ALGUIEN COMO TU ESTAR EN GRIFFINDOR!"

Por un lado esta ella diciéndome lo valiente que le parezco y lo mucho que podría llegar a ser y después los otros que me ven solo como alguien a quien la vida no le dio el talento suficiente. No esperan nada de mi.

"¡Neville! ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LOS LONGBOTTOM , mi... mi Frank ¡Mi amado hijo! ¡Uno de los mejores aurores! ¡QUE PENSARÍA DE TI! ¡SI PARECES UN SQUIP!" – recuerdo ese día, el profesor Snape había hecho llegar un vociferador a casa en el cual dejaba bastante claro mi nulo talento en pociones.

 **I.**

En poco tiempo Hannah paso de intentar subirme en autoestima a pedirme que le contara cosas, recuerdos de mi vida.

–¿Sabes Neville? Cuando era pequeña, mi madre solía peinar mi cabello y llamarme "risitos de oro". Ella decía que mi cabello se parecía al de risitos.

–¿Risitos de oro? – dije frunciendo el ceño, no había oído hablar de eso nunca – no tengo idea de que es.

–Pues, es el personaje de un cuento muggle. Es una pequeña niña que se hace amiga de una familia de osos. Tiene el cabello dorado.

– Oh. Suena como algo aterrador, en realidad – dije mientras soltaba una risita. Hannah me miro un instante antes de ponerse seria.

–Neville. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Siempre estaré ahí cuando lo necesites. – suspiro con las mejillas rojas y una expresión preocupada – Hoy mientras el profesor Dumbledore hablaba tu solo...

La mire fijamente y me di cuenta que podía verdaderamente confiar en ella. Hannah nunca se burlaría de mi, ella me entendería. –Una vez cuando era pequeño – empeze con algo de vergüenza – en el día de aniversario de los héroes de la primera guerra mágica, mi abuela creyó que seria buena idea visitar a mis... – pare al recordar ese día, al que me gustaba llamar "el día del dementor;" ya que es mi recuerdo mas triste y el que apareció cuando ví un dementor por primera vez en tercer año. –...padres. Estaba emocionado porque seria la primera vez que vería sus rostros. – Mire a Hannah a los ojos. Ella debió ver algo en mi mirada porque enseguida entristeció (o quizá era mi tristeza reflejada en su mirada) – Ellos no me reconocieron, no sabían quien era.

Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, abrazandome susurro _"Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti"_

 **II.**

 **Uno** , llegó al invernadero. Sorpresa

 **Dos** , me miro a los ojos. Determinación

 **Tres** , tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso, nuestros labios se tocaron en un cadencioso roze en el que habían tantos sentimientos. Supe que era el momento de una despedida. Porque... ¿Hay en la guerra tiempo para el amor? Hannah no había entrado al invernadero solo para besarme, ella iba a hacer una declaración y yo no quería oírla.

– Neville – dio un paso a atrás, su voz fue solo un susurro y en un pestañeo pude ver en ella un cambio, pude ver la decisión en cada una de sus facciones – se que no es el mejor momento – hermosas lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, aun así no dimitió– pero, si no es ahora puede que no sea nunca. Mañana es la batalla de Hogwards. – di un respingo ¿Como lo sabia Hannah? – Lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall hoy fue inspirador pero también revelador. – dio un suspiro y se frotó el brazo con pesadez– Tal vez muera mañana y no quiero hacerlo sin haberte dicho nunca que desde que te conocí en cuarto año veo la increíble persona que eres y... – callo por un momento, aprecie el sonrojo en su rostro (probablemente yo lucia igual) – creo que te...

No quería oírla, porque sabia que de hacerlo lo único que querría seria estar siempre con ella. Cogería su mano y mandaría al caño a todo el mundo mágico solo para vivir una vida juntos. Abandonaría Hogwards dejando atrás a quienes tanto me necesitaban... y no podía, simplemente no podía... irme sin conciencia.

– ¡No! Para, no es el momento. Yo... solo. No es momento – suspire e intente tranquilizarme. Cogí calma "Hazlo bien Neville"

–¿Porque? – ví desolación en la mirada de Hannah y supe que esa no era en absoluto la respuesta que había esperado cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras hacia un mohín triste. – Creí que tu...

–"No hay tiempo para el amor en la guerra" – sentí mis ojos húmedos mientras decía esas palabras, que aunque verdaderas eran dolorosas – No hay tiempo porque todos están demasiado ocupados salvando sus propias vidas.

Ella solo se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada – Neville yo... yo salvare tu vida y tu salvarás la mía. – Lágrimas y sorvidos por la nariz, esa era toda Hannah – No me rechaces.

Algo se rompió en mi al oír esas ultimas palabras. La única persona que se había interesado en mi estaba destrozada. Hannah dejo de llorar, ahora parecía mas fuerte que frágil y mas enfadada que triste.

–¿Y ese beso no significo nada para ti?– No respondí, me di cuenta que ella se rompió un poco antes de salir del invernadero. Yo también.

Desde ese día se alejo de mi, ya no venia al invernadero con excusas para verme y aunque aveces la pillaba observándome entre clases, eran miradas vacías y no las brillantes que secretamente amaba.

El invernadero se sentía vacío sin Hannah que no dejaba espacio al silencio. La extrañaba tanto que hubiera regalado todas las rosas mas brillantes del bosque prohibido para tenerla de vuelta.

 **III.**

La guerra había acabado el ambiente era oscuro y la "victoria" no se sentía alegre.

Observe el panorama nada motivador; los Weasley lloraban la muerte de Fred, camillas llevaban los cuerpos de Colín, Lavender y tras acercarme pude distinguir a Tonks y a el profesor Lupín. Todos buenos, todos valientes, todos del lado correcto y sin embargo les tuvo que tocar la muerte.

Sentí mis ojos aguarse y caer en cuenta de algo ¿Hannah estará viva? ¿Le abra pasado algo? La busque con la mirada por todo Hogwards, incluso mientras me batía a duelo, sabía que ella estaría en algún lugar. Lucharía en la batalla final, eso es seguro. ¡Merlín! Luego de la guerra lo único que me puede hacer egoístamente feliz es ella. Hannah. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en medio de la desesperanza la voz de la profesora McGonnagal se oyó:

–¡El mundo mágico tendrá un largo camino por seguir, pero no nos rendiremos! –Con esas palabras deje todo pensamiento negativo atrás y decidido busque con la mirada a la única persona que quería ver, sabia que estaba viva, tenia que estarlo.

Entonces sentí una mirada en mi espalda, como una presencia. Una presencia conocida.

 _"Siempre me tomas desprevenido Hannah"_

–Te amo Neville

–He sorteado a la muerte para oirte decir eso– La veo sonreír, sonrojarse y mirarme con sus ojos avellana brillantes por las lágrimas –Te amo Hannah.

Ella corrió hacia mi, me abrazo mientras lloraba en mi pecho, no me resistí a besarla y junte mis labios con los suyos, explorando cada recoveco de su boca con adoración, la oí suspirar en mis labios. Me acerque a su oído y susurré: _"Ese beso en el invernadero significo todo para mi"_

Nox

N/A: Acabado el OS es cortito pero espero que les guste, en realidad amo esta pareja se me hace tiernísimos.

Intente hacer a Neville lo mas maduro posible después de la guerra y Hannah pues increíblemente dulce y Hufflepuff.

Seria confortable que me dejaran reviews para saber si el fic es una obra de arte o una basura xD. Agradezco cualquier fav o follow con todo mi heart.

 ** _Saludos de flopy._**


End file.
